


Twins of mind and life

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Homestuck, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ADHD Character, Abandonment Issues, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because Tavros was unconscious when he got his robo-legs, Because all these kids have so many issues that they basically are self-destructing, Because they don't know who the hell all these kids are, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Dimensional Travel, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Effects of long time isolation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone else is confused, Everyone from Homestuck has it, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not even Lily knows, Panic Attacks, People comeback from the dead, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Protect all these children, Rainbow Drinkers, Sassy God Kids, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Since I consider sober Gamzee just him going throug withdrawl, Since I consider whatever it is Gamzee takes as a drug, Survivor Guilt, The sburb kids have all of the sass, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships, and servamps, but not all of them, especially for the sburb kids, for everyone involved, friendship fluff, or how to deal with these damaged kids, the Eves get a ride on the roller coaster as well, which I count as body modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: A series of non-linear drabbles about the life of the Kenzou twins before, during, and after the game.Prompts are very much accepted





	Twins of mind and life

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SERVAMP OR HOMESTUCK.
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY IS A SERIES OF DRABBLES (NOT IN ANY PATICULAR ORDER TIME WISE) OF AN AU THAT CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, CHARACTERS SUFFERING FROM PTSD, ABADONMENT ISSUES, SELF-WORTH ISSUES, UNDERAGE DRINKING, ALCOHOLISM, ALCOHOL WITHDRAWL, UNDERAGE DRUG USE, DRUG WITHDRAWL, CHARACTER DEATHS, TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH, TIME TRAVEL, DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL, FOUL LANGUAGE, LOOSING A LIMB (SINCE MANY CHARACTERS LOOSE A LIMB AT SOME POINT), PAST CHILD ABUSE, PAST CHILD NEGLECT, CHARACTER SUFFERING FROM ADHD, SELF-HATRED, UNHEALTHY COPING MECHANISMS, UNHEALTHY RELANTIONSHIPS, SAME SEX RELANTIONSHIPS, INTERSPECIES RELANTIONSHIPS, HURT AND COMFORT, FAMILY FLUFF, FRIENDSHIP FLUFF, PLATONIC CUDDLING, MIND CONTROL, AFTERMATH OF BEING MIND CONTROLLED, RAINBOW DRINKERS, BLOOD DRINKING, CHARACTERS SUFFERING FROM DEPRESSION, CHARACTERS SUFFERING FROM SURVIVORS GUILT, GRIEF/MOURNING, PANICK ATTACKS, MENTAL BREAKDOWNS, AND SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIORS.
> 
> MORE WARNINGS MAY BE ADDED LATER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isamu wakes up after winning the game, but finds herself overwhelmed by memories of all the doomed Isamus.

The first thing she does after waking up is scream.

Memory after memory invades her mind, memories of death and blood and just pure  _pain._  Every death, injury, doomed Timeline, and  _failure_ she had experienced in the fucking game was being painfully crammed into her mind.It was too much, too many _horrendous_ memories being remembered too damn  _fast._ For a brief moment, Isamu feared she couldn't handle it, that she would _drown_  in the tsunami of memories flooding her mind. 

But Isamu Kenzou was the _Maid of fucking Mind,_ and she would be  _damned_ if she got her ass kicked in her own turf by her own aspect! Because fuck that shit!

She gritted her teeth and forcibly activated her ability (which was incredibly hard to do when your head feels like it is going to explode). She used her ability over the mind to force herself to _focus,_ focus on what she  _personally_ experienced in her own timeline. Once Isamu was successful, she began dealing with the other memories.

Those memories (memories of various different lives she had lived, lives that ended both tragicallyand  _bloody)_ were shoved into various different parts of her mind. Those parts were represented by doors, doors that she made _sure_ were locked tightly (with absolutely no _chance_ of them being opened accidentally). Those memories would remain locked until she decided she was ready to view what they contained, and she _would_  be,  _eventually_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> Watch out for future chapters.


End file.
